


Birthday Boy

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cas just want to make Dean happy, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Castiel want to surprise Dean for his birthday





	Birthday Boy

"Sam..Wake up." Castiel whispered right next to Sam.

"Cas...?" Sam opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 5am.

"Cas, it's 5 in the morning! What's wrong?" Sam went into a sitting position and rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

"It's Dean's birthday. I want to make him a little suprise but I need you to help me. Get ready. I will wait in the car." And before Sam even got the chance to say something Cas was out the door.

Sam put his clothes on quickly and went to meet Cas in the garage.

Castiel was sitting inside the Impala. Waiting.

Sam got into the car and Cas began to drive.

"Can you please explain to me what we're doing?" Sam groaned tiredly.

"We are driving to the store to get everything we need." Cas said shortly.

"For what, Cas?" Sam asked.

"I wanna make Dean a birthday breakfast. Pie and so on. I want to make him smile today. All day just like a normal birthday." Cas parked the Impala in front of a small store. He got out, waiting for a very shocked Sam to follow.

Castiel and Sam got everything they needed at the store.

When they got back to the bunker Cas started to make Dean's breakfast. With Sam helping him everything turned out just like he wanted it too, he was proud.

The bunker was full of delicious smells of the many kinds of food.

After thanking Sam Cas went into Dean's room and sat next to Dean, who was sound asleep.

Cas let his hand travel through Dean's soft hair until a little smile went onto Dean's lips.

"I love when you play with my hair, Cas." Dean murmured with his voice full of sleep.

" I know..Good morning, Dean. You need to get up. Now." Castiel said in soft voice though full of demand, way softer then when he was waking the younger Winchester brother up.

Dean opened his beautiful green eyes and looked into Cas' blue ones.

"Only after you kiss me." Dean never broke eye contact with Cas.

Cas leaned closer and softly kissed Dean on his lips before standing up.

"Come on. I'm waiting for you in kitchen."

Cas was out the doors before Dean could respond.

When Dean entered the kitchen Cas and Sam yelled together *Happy Birthday Dean!*

Dean was shocked, he stood there before smiling like an idiot.

Sam came and hugged him, giving him a neatly wrapped small gift.

Cas came up to him and hugged Dean tight and gave him one more kiss on the lips.

"I made you a birthday breakfasts, Dean.. With pie of course." Cas was smiling.

"Thanks, guys. I don't know what to say. It's amazing!" Dean smiled, utterly happy.

"Then don't say anything. Come and eat." Cas let out a little laugh and shared a happy look with Sam.

Dean and Sam chuckled.

It was the best birthday Dean ever had and it was all thanks to his little brother and his lover.

Dean was finally completely happy.


End file.
